


Groove You Good

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Professor Derek Hale, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Derek gets home after a long week to find Stiles preparing a seduction





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightjade14](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightjade14), [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> nightjade14 said: Sterek. Forever and always! For the teeny fic challenge. What a fun idea! Good luck with the tests!!! :) ~ Shae
> 
> If the spirit moves you  
> Let me groove you good  
> Let your love come down  
> Oh, get it on, come on baby
> 
> Let’s Get it On by Marvin Gaye

**[](http://nightjade14.tumblr.com/) **

It’s been a really long week, and it’s only Wednesday. Finals means extra tutorial sessions, and a stack of essays to grade for one class, and a stack of short answer exams to grade for two others. Fortunately, two intro classes work best with scantrons, so those are already graded and filed. Regardless, Derek’s left hand is already cramped from all of the writing he’s had to do, and he’s just grateful he’s ambidextrous so he can start using the right hand to grade the exams.

When he decided to return to college as a non-traditional student nearly seven years ago, he hadn’t expected to eventually have his doctorate and a job teaching at the local college. Fortunately, he’s got more than enough money invested that he doesn’t actually have to rely on his pay as a professor, but some of his colleagues aren’t so fortunate. If he were forced to take on a second job to make ends meet, he’d never have any free time. It’s not like there’s an abundance of it now, as it is anyway.

The house is well-lit when he finally gets home. Stiles’ car is in the driveway, and Derek can feel that the hood is cool, so he must have been back for a while. It’s just their luck that Stiles actually has a case in Chico right now, so he’s been able to stay at home and just commute to meet his team each day. It means extra driving time for Stiles, but it’s a sacrifice he chose to make, so Derek refuses to feel guilty for being _happy_ that he’s home more lately.

The FBI behavioral analysis unit that Stiles is part of is actually based out of Redding, which is why they moved back to California after spending several years on the east coast. Despite his base only being about an hour away, Stiles spends a lot of time traveling around the United States, so he’s gone nearly as much as he’s home. Or so it seems sometimes. That’s why it sucks that his current local assignment coincides with finals week because Derek’s been the one working long nights and being grumpy about students who don’t care about their grades.

When he enters the house, he smells marinara sauce in the air, and he hears Marvin Gaye singing from the kitchen. He also hears Stiles singing along, but he’s definitely no Marvin Gaye. Derek puts his messenger bag down by the couch, putting the stack of exams he brought home to work on grading later on the coffee table, and then he follows his nose, and his ears, to the kitchen.

Stiles is wearing an old pair of sweats that have elastic so loose they’re barely hanging on his hips, and one of Derek’s t-shirts that’s a little too big despite the broad shoulders that Stiles has grown into over the years. Derek watches him unabashedly because it’s rare that Stiles doesn’t realize when he’s home, so this moment of unguarded dancing to old music is pretty damn cute.

He waits until Stiles is shimmying his hips before he speaks up. “If you’re trying to seduce me, I’ve gotta tell you, it’s totally working.”

“Fuck!” Stiles turns around, grinning at him before he’s moving quickly across the kitchen. Derek barely has time to catch him as he jumps into his arms and kisses him soundly. “You’re home earlier than I expected.”

“I brought work home with me.” Derek nods back towards the living room. “I’m reaching that point where I’m tempted to either fail them all or just give them A’s.”

“You won’t do either of those,” Stiles says, unwrapping his legs from Derek’s waist and settling back onto his own feet. “So, is it the food or the music doing the seducing so far?”

“It’s you, dumbass.” Derek moves his hands down Stiles’ back, thumbs toying with the elastic of his sweatpants. “You’re not wearing underwear, are you?”

“You’ll have to find out,” Stiles teases, leaning in for another kiss. “But not until _after_ dinner. I actually made this sauce from a recipe that Teresa shared with me, and I’ve got strict instructions to fill her in tomorrow at work. I’m totally scared of that woman, so we aren’t getting sidetracked by sex and burning her sauce because she’d know.”

“Teresa is a kind woman who thinks you’re a surrogate son and likes to slap my ass,” Derek says dryly. “I don’t think you have to fear for your life if you don’t taste the sauce.”

“Yeah, she’s awesome. But also scary. And I keep telling her hands off that ass because it’s all mine, but she likes to piss me off.” Stiles is grumbling now as he turns back to check the sauce, which makes Derek smile.

“Pissing you off _is_ rather enjoyable,” he agrees, stepping up behind Stiles and wrapping his arm around his waist. “Are you seriously going to ignore me so you can finish the sauce?”

“I’m not ignoring you, babe. I’m just making sure everything’s cooking right before I continue my seduction attempt.” Stiles sprinkles some kind of herb into the sauce that smells pretty good, but Derek would rather smell Stiles any day.

“Yeah, well, it feels like you’re ignoring me. I mean, you’ve got sex music playing, but I’m still dressed,” he points out, arching a brow when Stiles turns and flails at him.

“It’s Marvin Gaye. Not sex music.” Stiles is smirking as he talks, and Derek reaches out to grab one of his flailing hands.

“Same difference,” Derek deadpans. He pulls Stiles closer, putting Stiles’ hand on his shirt. Stiles gets the blatant hint and begins unbuttoning his shirt. “Am I forgetting some kind of anniversary?”

“Nope. I just know you’ve been stressed this week, and I’m actually home at the right time for once to help distract you from work nonsense.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows as he pulls the sides of Derek’s shirt apart. “Anyway, you always bitch that I’m not romantic enough, so I’m planning to romance your socks off. And other articles of clothing.”

“You’re plenty romantic.” Derek shrugs his shirt of, deliberately flexing a little because he knows how much Stiles likes seeing him in white undershirts. Some nonsense about teenage fantasies come to life that he’s happy to indulge. He might not be as muscular and fit as he was ten years ago, but he still looks damn good for his age, and Stiles likes the softness that’s been added over time.

“You’re just saying that now because you want the D.” Stiles leers at him before reaching out to take his hand. “Don’t worry, babe. You’ll get it later. Right now, I want to dance with you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek says fondly, moving in close and swaying to the song as he kisses Stiles thoroughly. While he is looking forward to sex after dinner, this is probably his favorite part of being married to Stiles. Just dancing in the kitchen with the scent of marinara in the air and the man he loves pressed tight against him. This definitely makes a long week immediately better.


End file.
